official_scrap_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Teams 3.0
Unlocked at 1 Star, teams are collaborations of up to 50 players who cooperatively merge Barrels, complete challenges, and compete with other teams for glory. There are 6 big team features: The Team Chat, Member List, Team Leaderboards, Team Leagues, Team Challenges and the brand new Team Map. Teams 3.0 were added in the Update 8.4, mostly containing smaller features like Team Descriptions, while the Team Map was added in 9.0. They replaced Teams 2.0 which were the only team system from 3.3.2 to 8.7; in 3.3 and 3.3.1 both Teams 2.0 and Teams 1.0 existed (Which were added in 2.0). Joining a Team Once teams are unlocked at 1 star, it is possible to join any team with open space. Teams may require new members to meet a Star requirement (up to x5000) to join. Alternatively, a player who has reached x20 Stars can create a team for the cost of 10,000 Magnets. Team Chat Each Team has a Chat where members can talk together, it also displays some messages. *It posts a message when someone reached x stars in a compressed format *It posts a message when someone joins, leaves or gets kicked *It posts a message when someone promotes or demotes someone else *It posts a message when the Team Settings get changed *The Team Chat censors many swear words and insults *It is possible to change the color of a message by either using the Color Picker or entering a specific code before the beginning of the message (Like #color:0x3d5d6d for an invisible message) *The available colors at the Color Picker are gold, pink, black, blue, yellow, orange, green, purple, red, lime, white and rainbow. Member List There is a list of members, showing if they're online or offline, their amount of stars and merges, rank, name and more on the Player Profile. Member Ranks There are four different ranks that each member of a team can have: *Member *Elder *Co-leader *Leader When a new team gets created, the creator will automatically receive the Leader rank and everyone who joins will become a member. Anyone can promote someone up to their rank, demote anyone under their rank, and kick anyone under their rank. Co-leaders and the Leader are able to change the Team Settings and also have a decreased cooldown / no cooldown for kicking and demoting. The team hierarchy is as follows: Leader > Co-leader > Elder > Member Team Description Co-leaders and the Leader can edit the team description. It can contain up to 100 letters and colors are available too. Team Leagues Team Leagues are a feature which was added back in Update 3.5 (Teams 2.0) They are unlocked at 8 Stars. Every week, teams automatically run leagues in which its members' merges are tallied and Magnets awarded to all team members who merged during that season; a team with a higher quantity of merges will award its members more Magnets as shown in the table below: x1.1 Increases At the following Star milestones, players' Magnets received from the weekly league are multiplied by 1.1 (May has been changed over time): 10, x15, x20, x25, x30, x35, x40, x45, x50, x55, x60, x65, x70, x75, x80, x85, x90, x95, x100, x110, x120, x130, x140, x150, x160, x180, x200, x225, x250, x300, x400, x500, x600, x700, x800, x900, x1000, x1100, x1200, x1300, x1400, x1500 etc. Team Challenges Team Challenges are unlocked at x20 Stars (Used to be unlocked at x30 Stars until Update 8.0), allowing players to complete tasks to earn points for the team. Each task has three levels of difficulty, awarding 50, 100, or 300 challenge points each. There are eight different task goals and so 24 tasks in total. When all players reached 10k-50k points, they get up to 30/ Change Tokens. It is also possible to cancel one task each each Team Challenge. They were added in Update 5.2 (Teams 2.0). Team Settings Co-Leaders and the main Leader can change the Team Settings, this includes the Team Description and the amount of stars required to join a team: *1, 5, 10, x15, x20, x25, x50, x75, x100, x150, x200, x250, x300, x400, x500, x600, x700, x800, x900, x1000, x1500, x2000, x2500, x3000, x3500, x4000, x4500 and x5000. Backstory The backstory, why Teams 2.0 were replaced with Teams 3.0 and more, will be added to the wiki soon. Teams 2.0 Teams 2.0 were the main Team system from 3.3 to 8.3 (Teams 3.0 were added in 8.4) and most Teams 3.0 features were added back then (See: Teams 2.0#Update_History). Teams 1.0 Teams 1.0 were the main Team system from 2.0 to 3.3.1 (They were removed in 3.3.2). Updates *8.4, release: Team descriptions, copy and paste, online indicator and bug fixes *9.0: Team Map including Wood, Stone and Team Tokens (no use yet) *9.1: Car Activity Dialog, Gold Mines, Gold, Bank of Merges, two Team Upgrades *9.2: Car Navigation, third Team Upgrade Trivia *The most amount of merges a team has done in a single week were 17,088,234 merges (17 million) by Team Big in their "10 million merge week) from 01/27/2020 to 02/02/2020. The previous record, from Teams 2.0, was below 10 million merges. This special week was the idea of the Boost Crew. **Seven Players have done 1 million merges or more: Brickman has done 1,7M merges, Bezzem 2M, Fishka 1,1M, John Brighton (the team leader) 1,2M, Starman 1,7M, Temptation 1M and Anju 1M merges. Together they've done 9,7M merges. **Bezzem's 2M weekly merges were automatically removed by the game, but they were still added to the record number. **They also broke the record of most team stars at the same time, with 88.250. Category:Scrap Clicker 2 Category:Teams